In your dreams
by sarahzara
Summary: It's after the war, and Hermione, Harry and Ron are returning to Hogwarts to redo their 7th year as an optional 8th year. Although Voldemort has been killed, a new darkness is brewing in the forbidden forest and it takes an unlikely pair to fight it... but not without difficulty. Please read and review! xx
1. House Unity

**CHAPTER 1 – House Unity**

 **8** **th** **Year Hogwarts, Post war.**

Steam trains just didn't seem to do it any more for Hermione. Neither did the abundance of rolling green hills, and open blue skies in the distance as she drifted past. In fact, nothing really did it for Hermione anymore.

Nostalgia flushed through Hermione's veins as she gazed around the familiar train carriage. Her two best friends sat across from her, just like they did that first day on her journey to Hogwarts. Although the situation held a familiarity that warmed her bones, it held a somber darkness that weighed down on her. They had all seen too much to be the same kids they were that legendary first day.

"Class hasn't even started and you're planning your study regime." Ron joked.

A small smile was all he received back from Hermione, which was all she managed to muster at the thought of laughing.

"I don't even know how you convinced us to come back, Hermione. Any Auror agency would have hired us. I mean, we are the infamous-"

"Oh, the infamous trio? You need more than status to become an Auror, Ron. Do you even know how to brew half the potions we learnt in 6th year?" Hermione scoffed.

Ron's face flushed a beetroot red, and he looked away.

Most of their conversations seemed to follow that path, nowadays. Hermione just didn't understand Ron's humor, nor did Ron understand her severity. They had grown apart, in more ways than one.

But Hermione just couldn't push herself to end things with him, because that would change things way too much. What would their friendship be, then? Would she lose Harry, as well?

With a deep sigh, she turned her head and gazed out the window. Maybe she was better off alone, she thought.

Cold. Cold was all she felt. And the grimy feel of someone's hand latch on to her arm. She whipped her head around, and stared right at a death eater's mask. Or was it? It was almost like a blank face, but Hermione could feel it staring at her, penetrating her mind.

She tried to run, but her feet didn't move. _Run,_ she urged herself. _Run!_

She broke away from the death eater's grip, and ran. She saw that she was near Hagrid's shack, and the war was still waging at Hogwarts. Without thinking, her feet carried her towards the Forbidden Forest.

The world around her was a midnight blue blur, as she fled towards the wall of trees in front of her. She finally broke through, and all of a sudden, things were eerily quiet. And still.

Nothing seemed to be moving in the forest, the trees didn't sway, nor was there the noise of various bugs scuttling. Hermione turned around.

The face was there again, sitting atop a cloaked body, as well as an army of the same creatures.

Hermione let out a piercing scream. Everything went black

"'Mione, wake up! Oh bloody hell, may as well just leave her on the stupid train." Hermione heard a voice call to her. Was it the death eaters?

She opened her eyes, and Ron and Harry were gazing down at her. In her frightened haze, she fumbled to retrieve her bag and hurry of the train, Harry and Ron in tow.

"Hermione, what on Earth has gotten into you?" Harry blurted, unsure of Hermione's sudden mood swings. Merlin, Hermione was even unsure of herself at this point in time.

She slowed down and sighed. "I don't know, I just had awful dreams."

Ron placed a gentle hand on her waist, and she flinched away. She didn't like it when men touched her, not since… not since the war.

Harry studied Hermione carefully. "You've been having them for a while, 'Mione. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?" He suggested kindly.

Hermione shook her head violently. "No, I'll be fine. We all suffered in that war, Harry. Of course we'll all have a few battle wounds, but they'll heal. C'mon, we'll miss the sorting feast."

"I'm sure after a few classes our Hermione will be back to her bossy, raging, study freak!" Ron chuckled.

Although the comment was slightly insulting, Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. They truly were here best friends.

The great hall was definitely the most extravagant and magnificent place Hermione had ever laid her eyes on. Words couldn't quite describe the feeling that one felt when taking in the gorgeous chandeliers, charmed roofing and the elaborate feast laid on the four grand – no wait, _five_ grand tables.

"Guys, why are there five tables? Usually there's only four…" Hermione voiced, to no one in particular.

As they sat at the Gryffindor table, Headmistress McGonagall rose to the podium, about to start the sorting speech.

"A horrendous year has passed, and the damage done to you students, will never be repaired, even though the castle has been. Bravery, honor, courage and hope were all displayed by the students at this school, and for that I am most proud. As well as forgiveness, to those who took a little longer to choose the correct side." She glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and several other surviving Slytherins were seated. Hermione groaned internally.

"But nonetheless, the world must go on. And we must contemplate what it is that went wrong in the wizarding world, and my belief is that disunity can only cause strife, and at this point in time, that we must avoid. So now, we shall encourage house unity."

"What is this old loony going on about?" Ron whispered. Hermione shushed him, and listened harder.

"To my students returning for the optional 8th year at Hogwarts, I ask you to stand, and make your way to the fifth table to your right. This will be your new house, and you will demonstrate to the rest of the school the importance of working together and accepting your differences, as you have learnt in the war. You will be attending the normal 7th year classes, but will have a separate dormitory and common room. Thank you."

All of the tables broke out into a noisy whisper. Or, Hermione thought, chaos.

"I am _not_ sharing a table with those gits from Slytherin. They can't actually expect this can they?" Ron huffed, turning red.

Hermione stood up rashly. "Ronald Weasley, we all fought in a war together, we can damn share a common room with them. Now, are you going to be a brat or get off your arse like everyone else?"

Ron was shocked at Hermione's language, and gave a nervous chuckle. She smiled at him. He took that as an invitation to place a kiss on her cheek, and head off to their new table.

Sitting with the rest of the houses felt odd, but wasn't hard to be accustomed to. The sorting finished and the feasting begun, and the great hall was once again alive with chatter and laughter. Hermione gazed down the new table.

Luna sat next to Neville, and she seemed aloof and happy, like always. Neville seemed happy that a girl was finally speaking to him, and Hermione smiled. It was a sweet thing, and Neville deserved it.

Seamus and Dean were laughing as usual, but with a heavy look in their eyes. Like everyone else, they'd seen too much.

She kept looking at her peers, happy to see them all. Then there were the Slytherins.

Pansy Parkinson sat with her band of Slytherin girls, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode. They were gorgeous, but they were as mean as they were pretty.

She couldn't help but land her eyes on Draco. He still had the silver blond hair that glowed and the pale skin to match, but his grey eyes seemed different. Dark circles shadowed them, almost like Hermione's. Maybe he was losing sleep as well.

He met her gaze, and his face hardened quickly, then fastened into a smirk. Did seeing her really irritate him that much?

"See something you like, Granger?" He taunted.

She scowled at him, turning away. She heard the Daphne girl mutter something, but all Hermione heard was 'mudblood'. This made her stiffen.

She glanced back at Draco, hoping in some sick sense that he'd be annoyed at that remark. He did, after all, watch his crazed aunt burn that word into her arm, and he seemed bothered by it then. But Hermione was disappointed to see him laugh at Daphne, and she flicked her beautiful chestnut locks over her shoulder, emerald eyes blazing.

"Just ignore them Hermione, they're childish." Harry comforted, but it was to no avail.

She just hated that stupid word! She was sick of feeling dirty, feeling like _filth_. That stupid snatcher sure made her feel that way at the Malfoy Manor, when he… Oh just stop thinking about it!

Hermione was staring at her full plate of dinner, unable to finish it, when the Headmistress stood at the podium once again.

"Now, for something I'm sure all of you have been waiting to hear… The announcement of Head Boy and Head Girl!" The hall erupted in whispers.

"Head Boy this year is from Gryffindor house… Ronald Billius Weasley!" Now _that_ was a shock.

Ron flamed red, and walked up to the podium, where McGonagall charmed a badge on Ron's robe, then returned to his seat.

"Congratulations Ron, mate who would have thought!" Harry laughed, clearly happy to see his friend in the spotlight for once.

"And now Head Girl… This year she is from Slytherin House… Pansy Parkinson!"

Hermione's jaw felt like it hit the floor. _Pansy?_ She was silly to have assumed she wouldn't have gotten it but… wasn't there anyone else?

Pansy strutted up to the podium, long curls of ebony hair trailing behind her. She twirled around after her robe enchantment, and dazzled everyone with a brilliant smile. She then waltzed back to her seat, throwing a catty glare at Hermione. She was stunning, and even Ron's eyes trailed her figure as she walked.

Hermione felt pained at this. Was she not good enough? Was her dull brown hair not enough to satisfy Ron? Did her muddy brown eyes not twinkle in the light?

With a deep sigh, she returned to her untouched dinner.

The night was fairly uneventful, and she left dinner early to see her new common room and dormitory in the east wing, without anyone else bothering her.

She was informed that the entrance was through a portrait of the Forbidden Forest, which she found with ease.

This confused her, though. How was she supposed to give a password to… _trees?_

She took a breath. "Albus Dumbledore."

The portrait evaporated and there was suddenly a gaping whole in the wall, and Hermione stepped through it, the wall closing inn behind her. She didn't like that, but she guessed she'd have to get used to it.

The common room was lovely, she had to admit. There were the banners from all of the houses decorating the room, with plush grey couches taking up the centre of the room, facing a large, elaborate fireplace. There were tables to study on and a rather large bookshelf, where Hermione made a mental note  
of exploring later on. There was a shared male bathroom as well as a female, and staircases leading up to the gender oriented dormitories. It was, by all means, a gorgeous living space.

"I thought I'd be alone here." A voice startled Hermione, and she glanced to where it came from - the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory.

Draco Malfoy. "I had thought you were enjoying your dinner with your band of followers." She responded drily. She mad her way to the bookshelf.

"Would have been much better if we didn't have to share a table with some pathetic Gryffindors. Hence why I decided to explore my new living quarters. Quite drab, don't you agree?" He sneered. His eyes ran over the simple yet elegant decorations, as if they were beneath him.

"Well it might not be your _luxurious_ manor, but it's comforting. Maybe you could learn something with all these house unity ideals being taught." She scoffed.

Draco's already unpleasant facial expression contorted into one of malice. "I did think you rather enjoyed the manor, from what I remember. My aunt Bellatrix can be quite hospitable."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. That _foul, loathsome_ -

She couldn't help the tear that trickled down her cheek. Draco looked surprised, as if he didn't expect that reaction, but quickly hardened. He snickered nastily under his breath.

She stood up in a huff, and stormed up the stairs straight to her bedroom. She didn't bother taking in the scenery of her new bedroom, instead she murmured a swift enchantment that carried her off to an easy, dreamless sleep.

Or so she'd hoped.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please review, it's what motivates me and helps me know what you want/don't want in the story! Hope you enjoyed xxx**


	2. Library of Disorder

**CHAPTER 2 – Library of disorder**

Hermione stood, barefoot in the forest. It was nighttime, and the moon shone brightly but eerily down on her. She looked around, trying to see how to get back to the castle without running into one of the abundance of horrid creatures inhabiting the forest.

Not seeing a clear path, she just walked straight, hoping it would lead her to _something._

 _This is very unlike me,_ she thought. She normally had a much more thought out plan, but then again, she normally knew how she'd gotten somewhere.

The noises of the forest bothered Hermione, from the distant howling to the scuttling of what seemed to be rather large bugs. She gritted her teeth and continued moving, but her scenery never changed. She seemed to be passing the same trees, same bushes and plants, without a path in sight. Her panic started to kick in.

She took a deep breath and turned to another direction, hoping she could find someone.

But when she turned, in her sights there was only a deathly pale face, staring straight at her. Although the face had no eyes, Hermione felt it's invading stare piercing her skin.

She went to scream but the thing's ice cold hand pushed on her throat hard, and not a sound came out. Hermione froze in place, and she trembled with fear. She shut her eyes tightly, shielding her gaze from what she was seeing.

Everything went black.

Hermione woke up sweating, and her brown waves of hair stuck to her neck. She went to pull off her blanket, but she must have kicked it off in her sleep. She pushed off her bed, only to find it had a rather… rough consistency.

Hermione screamed. She had woken up next to the forbidden forest.

She brushed the majority of the leaves off of her pajamas and scurried back to the castle. No one was out in the grounds yet, so she silently cheered.

The castle was a different story, though. All the students were hustling about, rushing to there individual classes. She must have missed breakfast.

She sprinted to her dormitory and practically yelled the password at the portrait, and burst into her room. Everyone had already left. She was happy about this, as she now didn't have to explain her strange ordeal this early. She had the fastest shower of her life, brushed her hair into a pony tail and threw her robes on, before scurrying to her first class of the year – potions.

Professor Slughorn didn't even raise an eyebrow to Hermione's late start, and she dropped herself into the seat next to Harry and Ron promptly.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" Ron interrogated. Hermione was taken aback by his harsh tone.

"What do you mean? I slept in." She lied.

"We were worried sick when you didn't show up to breakfast, Hermione. Malfoy wasn't there either, we thought he'd done something to you." Harry said.

Hermione scoffed. "Malfoy isn't exactly the most reliable person with early starts, if I remember correctly. I don't think he was on time for _any_ of his O.W.L.S examinations." She pulled out her notebook. "And like I said, I was awfully tired."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Any more weird dreams?"

Hermione froze. Did he know? No, surely he couldn't. "No. I slept fine this time."

Harry nodded, questioning no more.

"Anyway, Hermione I'd like to take you on a walk tonight. I think you need some relaxation." Ron said, mimicking a romantic tone.

Hermione laughed. "Okay then, Ron."

Although she was drifting from Ron, she still appreciated the comfort he provided when she needed it most, and both of her friends knew she needed it right now.

She wasn't quite sure why these nightmares have been bothering her since the end of the war. They sure never made her sleepwalk like they had last night, but they had been taunting her almost every night. They were mostly the same thing, the faceless white creatures and the forbidden forest, and she really had no idea why she feared it so much. Hermione had ben tortured by the most crazed witch in existence, taken advantage of by the filthy leader of the snatchers, and hunted horcruxes while on the run, she could handle a couple of ghoul looking things.

She shook off her traumatic memories and tried to focus on potions, although her mind was flooded with the images from her dreams. She would definitely need to pay the library a visit this afternoon before her date, and perhaps the restricted section.

The class dragged on, and they only learned basic theory on mixture techniques, which Hermione had already previously memorized. She peered around the classroom, searching for Ginny. She had really missed her the past weeks.

The redhead was seated next to Luna, chatting animatedly. Due to the house unity program, all houses now shared classes. Unfortunately, the war caused student numbers to dwindle, so the classes weren't overcrowded because of this.

Hermione wrote a note to Ginny, and magically blew it over to her.

 _Ginny,_

 _We both have a free next, and I need some girl time. Meet me down at the quidditch pitch, and we can sit and talk without being disturbed. Bring Luna._

 _Hermione_

Ginny turned back and raised an eyebrow at Hermione, but just nodded.

Class dragged, but the bell finally rang and Hermione gave a quick goodbye to both Harry and Ron, before making her way to the quidditch pitch.

"Wait, so you and Ron haven't had sex yet?" Ginny asked, shocked. "Ew, this is such a disgusting conversation, who would want to… with _him!_ " Her face looked appalled.

"Well see, that's my problem. I know I'm not ready, but I think he is. He's been talking about it a lot lately, and he wants to go on a walk with me tonight alone and he _never_ does that so I'm worried that he's going to want to and –" I babbled.

Luna cut me off. "But Hermione, I don't think Ron would make you do something you don't want to."

I gave a deep sigh. "I know he wouldn't, girls. But that's my problem. He's such a nice guy, he's sweet, he's been my best friend for years but I just… don't want to do that with him. And he's so good to me that I feel awful for feeling this way."

Ginny tilted her head. "But you can't help how you feel, Hermione. I mean, you're a virgin. Of course you're not just going to throw yourself at him."

 _Virgin. I wish,_ Hermione thought to herself. But she could never tell them the real reason she couldn't be intimate with Ron. Not yet, at least.

"Granger, a prude little virgin? Why, that doesn't shock me." Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode stood near them, arms crossed. "Why, Milly, does it shock you?" Daphne cocked her head towards Millicent.

"Not at all, Daphne. I don't think anyone would go near that, not if their lives depended on it."

Both of the girls sniggered nastily.

"Not everyone opens their legs for anything that moves, Daphne. Some girls have class." Ginny snapped.

Daphne gave a cruel look to Hermione, and her eyes roamed her from head to toe. "Clearly not all of them." With that, the girls tossed their hair over their shoulders and strutted away, where some Slytherin boys were passing the quaffle around on their broomsticks.

"Those girls are quite nasty." Luna observed.

"They've got it out for you this year, Hermione." Ginny stated.

That was for sure. Hermione wasn't sure what she'd done wrong. "I've never even talked to those girls before, I don't know why they'd be so mean to me."

Ginny stared at Hermione curiously. "Well, you're competition now. We share a house, so the boys that those girls own, now live in the same quarters as us, and those girls don't like to share."

Hermione laughed. "But why would I be competition of all people? I'm not exactly the most flirtatious of all the girls here."

"Well, you've actually blossomed quite a bit since the war, Hermione. You're rather pretty compared to the other girls, and even Ginny and I have noticed the boys looking at you." Luna's trancelike voice informed her.

Hermione blushed. She supposed she was a fair bit different – Her bushy hair now tamed, into soft silky waves falling to he waist, her dull skin now creamy and smooth. She'd grown taller and her body filled out in the right places, no longer skinny and boy-like.

"I highly doubt that. And anyway, I'm not interested in _any_ of those foul gits." Hermione said proudly.

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows. "Hey, come on! Blaise is a _fine_ piece of work. And Malfoy always has had that sexy, bad boy look."

Hermione snorted. "Yes, if you're into Death Eaters. I'm heading to class. Don't make me tell Harry you said that, Ginny!"

Ginny laughed, and the three girls rose and headed to class.

The library was by far Hermione's favorite place in the world. The smell of books, the warm atmosphere, the silence… Everything was absolutely perfect.

Hermione breathed in the feeling deeply. Oh, how it relaxed her.

She walked through the aisles, trailing her fingers over the spines of books as she walked past. She wasn't entirely sure what to look for, but she knew she wouldn't find it in any ordinary section.

She headed to the desk where the head librarian, Madam Pince, was seated. Her nose was in a book and paid no attention when Hermione stepped forward.

"Um… Madam Pince? I needed to see a book in the restricted section, if that's okay." Hermione asked tentatively.

"It's restricted for a reason, dear… Oh!" She looked up and saw it was Hermione. "Of course dear, I'm assuming it's for study purposes, hm?"

"Of course, Madam Pince." Hermione lied.

Madam Pince waved her wand and a trickle of sparks erupted from it, and drifted to where the gated section was. The door slowly opened.

Hermione hurried over, before it closed behind her.

"Lumos!" She voiced, and her wand lit up. She searched around, looking for anything to do with what was happening with her.

"Dream Ghouls…" She read aloud the title of a book she now held in her hand. She opened it up to a random page.

A dark, twisted creature decorated the page. It was a shade of ebony black with savage teeth and glowing, yellow eyes.

She quickly closed the book. "Definitely not that."

"You have got to be the last person I expected to see here." A voice startled her, causing her to drop the book.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the darkness, and lit his wand as well. "Don't have to hide now, I suppose. Not with the "brightest witch of the age" hanging around." He mocked.

"What on earth are you doing in _here_?" Hermione questioned, not hiding the insult from her voice. "Never mind actually, I'd rather not know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off."

She bent down to pick up the book she dropped, but Draco was too fast. He picked it up before she even knew what was happening.

"Dream Ghouls, Granger?" He looked at her. Was that surprise in his eyes? Curiosity? She couldn't quite tell. He gripped her arm tightly. "Why are you reading this?"

She tried to shake away his hand, but he was too strong. "Merlin, what is wrong with you?" He still wouldn't let go. "It's for an extra credit assessment. The new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor wants to see if I live up to my record. Can you let go now?"

Draco looked disappointed. He let go, and walked around her, leaving the restricted section. He stormed out of the library, but not before Hermione noticed the crumpled leaves decorating his silver hair.

Draco was in the restricted section, and exploring in the forest… That couldn't be good at all.

She sighed, and put the book back. What a useless library trip.

She locked the restricted section behind her, and ventured off to meet Ron at the common room like she promised.

 **And there's Chapter 2! Thank you again for reading, please review and tell me what you thought! Lots of love xxx**

 **Preview for Chapter 3 – Dreams to Reality**

 **Hermione's date doesn't go to plan, or at all, actually. Hermione's secret comes out by accident, and Hermione's dreams reach her on a much more personal level…**


	3. Dreams to Reality

**CHAPTER 3 – Dreams to Reality**

The common room was bustling about, and although it was to unite the houses, it was fairly segregated. Slytherins on one side, Gryffindors on the other. Ravenclaws quiet and secluded, where the Hufflepuffs were smiling at everyone, but still only with their own kind. Hermione hoped it would all change.

"Ginny!" She spotted her friend. "Have you seen Ron? He asked me to meet him here…" She looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Ginny shrugged. "He left you this note. He's probably meeting you somewhere else." She winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

I unfolded the note.

 _Hermione_

 _I'm really sorry about the late notice, but Pansy and I had to organize rosters for our head duties. I promise I'll make it up to you._

 _Ron_

Hermione scrunched the note up and lit it on fire. Frustration boiled within her, and, she dropped to the couch next to Ginny. She felt rejected, and as if no one had really thought about her feelings. Hermione had found it hard to transition back to Hogwarts, not after everything she'd seen. She adored academics and anything to do with scholars, but Hermione had been struggling to calm the storm raging in her mind, and Ron had not once asked how she'd been feeling. Then again, only Ginny knew what had _really_ happened to her.

Her mind took her back to that retched night at the manor, when she was holed up in one of the many rooms for 'questioning'. The very night they burned her skin off, leaving her with her 'mudblood' scar, they'd also burned away her dignity and self worth.

She could still feel the snatcher's cool, foul breath on her neck as his cruel hands raked her body and found places not even Ron had explored. She whimpered at his touch, remembering the sickening feeling pulsing through her body.

"'Mione… stop thinking about it." Ginny could always tell when Hermione was thinking back to those times. The motherly girl gave Hermione's hand a tight squeeze, and it made her feel warm. She didn't know what she'd do without Ginny, the girl had become her rock these past few months.

Hermione didn't want to stay in the common room, though. She wanted to still go for her walk, even if it was without Ron.

She gave a quick goodbye to Ginny, and threw her hair into a messy ponytail. She trudged down the stairs, and out of the castle.

Hogwarts was her only home, now. She never managed to locate her parents, and although this broke Hermione's heart, she knew it was for the best. Voldemort may be gone, but who knew what other evil would rise in the coming years. Yes, her parents were _much_ better off without knowing Hermione.

A tear trickled down her cheek. But where would she go after Hogwarts? No more Christmas dinners with her family, no more birthday surprises or board game nights. No more _family._

Hermione sat on the grass by the lake. She was next to the forbidden forest, and the trees loomed over her, scary and confronting. The lake twinkled in the light of the moon, and although spooky, it was a beautiful scene.

Hermione lay down, staring at the stars. She let her mind wander.

Why did she feel so alone? She had Ginny, Ron _and_ Harry. That was more than most of the war victims could say. But although she had them, she didn't feel like they were actually there. Harry had Ginny and vice versa, Ron had his new responsibilities, and well, Hermione had her traumatic memories.

"Why are you crying next to the lake, Granger? Bloody Gryffindors…" A cutting voice projected from the darkness. Hermione saw Draco's silver hair, highlighted in the moonlight.

She wiped her face from tears. "Just go away, Malfoy."

He sighed, and it was a deep, melancholic sound. "You've kind of taken my thinking spot."

She scoffed. " _Your_ spot? This is Dumbledore's spot, really. It was his school, you know."

Draco gracefully dropped to the grass next to her. "Yeah, _was._ He's dead now, and he didn't own the school, not really. I wonder who does?"

Hermione was horrified at how he spoke about Dumbledore. She couldn't fathom how he was so… so unbothered by his death. She sat there, wide-eyed.

Draco glanced at her. He raised a perfectly arched brow, inquisitive. "What?"

Hermione huffed. "Are you serious? How could you speak about him so disrespectfully? He was our headmaster for goodness sakes!"

Draco measured her curiously. "I didn't disrespect him. He's dead. I spoke the truth, Granger. Why speak about it lightly? We're all born. We all die. What happens in between is somewhat insignificant, if you ask me. We've both seen many people die, why tread lightly? Life doesn't."

Hermione was shocked out of her mind. Who was he, and what had he done with the Draco Malfoy she had known? "Those people are all dead because of the person _you_ supported, you know."

He stared at her, eyes boring into her soul. "That may be true. But mourning them won't bring them back, now will it." He picked up a stone, and skipped it across the lake. It bounced four times, before sinking.

Hermione really didn't know what to think. "Do you ever get sick of being so heartless?"

He laughed. "Oh, you poor girl. Don't you ever get sick of caring?"

That one really stunned her. _Was_ she sick of caring? She shook her head. He was really getting to her. "Why are you here, Malfoy?"

He tossed another stone. This one bounced twice. "I didn't think you'd be here. This place is usually rather vacant, but this evening you decided to pollute it."

"Then why not turn around and walk the other way. I'm not particularly fond of your company."

He gazed at her, irritated. "Don't think you're special, mud-" He cut himself off, and glanced at the scar poking out from Hermione's blouse.

She laughed. "What, Malfoy? Can't say it anymore? No Dark Lord behind you, ready to punish anyone who defied his army? I'll say it for you. _Mudblood._ "

He frowned. "Don't."

"Oh, you don't like it do you? But I'm a filthy mudblood! Your aunt sure thought so."

"STOP." He roared. He ripped a patch of grass out and threw it to his side, and jumped up. "Don't you get it? I'm fucking sorry! I'm sorry for what she did, I'm sorry that I was such an ass to you in our common room, and I'm sorry I've always been this way."

Hermione stood up to face him. "Well of course I don't get it if you've never even _told_ me you were sorry!"

He stared at her, enraged. Hermione's insides were boiling. What on earth had gotten into him? Why was he all of a sudden apologizing?

She searched him intently, noticing the dark circles shadowing his eyes and the sallowness in his skin. He looked like he hadn't slept in a decade.

Hermione picked up her bag. "Look, Malfoy. I don't know what game your playing at right now, and honestly, I don't care. If this was your sick version of an apology for the past years, it's rather too late, and awfully ill timed. Just drop it, far too much has happened in both of our lives to worry about childish nonsense." She turned to leave, thinking that was a suitable response to his 'apology'.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her back. "I don't know what's happening to me. I feel…" He shook his head and kicked the ground, before throwing her a hateful glare and storming off.

She watched his figure disappear towards the castle in utter shock.

 _What had just happened?_

Her hair was stuck to her neck with sweat, and her blood had turned cold. The forest encapsulated her, making her feel tiny and vulnerable, she sunk to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Whatever dragged her into the forest had made sure to suck the life out of her as well.

"Little witch, you need to stop playing games in the world." An ominous voice carried out to her, and in the distance she sighted a ghostly figure. She couldn't quite recognize its appearance.

"What games? I'm not playing at anything!" She cried out.

The figure lurched forward and gripped her arm. She shut her eyes tight as it scratched a long, painful cut near her other scar. "Mudblood…" It whispered.

"Don't cry, Hermione. It won't help you."

She whipped her head to her right, where Draco Malfoy sat in chains against a tree.

"Just push him away." He whispered.

Hermione stared at the faceless ghoul. She tried to be brave, but this wasn't like the war. She didn't know what she was fighting, nor if this was even real life. She shut her eyes and whimpered.

The ghoul reached to Hermione and stroked her face, and her skin felt like ice where it traced.

"Don't touch her!" Draco screamed. He spat at the ghoul, and it raced towards him, smacking him hard in the face. She tried to scream, but no noise projected. The ghoul came back for her, and all of a sudden, everything went black.

It was morning by the time Hermione woke up, and she quickly threw on her uniform and left her hair loose, cascading down her back. She didn't have time to fix anything, she was late for breakfast. She still felt the sting on her arm from the dream, and saw a long scratch embodied next to her scar. She shivered, but shook away the dark thoughts. Right now, she needed waffles.

Once at the great hall, she quickly sat with Ginny, Harry and Ron. She piled her plate with waffles and maple syrup, but before shoving a mouthful in it, she noticed everyone staring at her.

"What?" She queried, her waffles suspended in mid air. Oh, she was so hungry.

"Er, nothing 'Mione. You're just never late." Harry covered up for the awkwardness.

"Yes well, a first for everything. Ginny, I need to tell you something." She informed Ginny of her strange confrontation with Malfoy, in a hushed whisper.

"What an odd time to apologize, he's so strange." She noted, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Your hair looks nice. Did we have plans I forgot about?" Ron interrupted, through a mouth full of toast.

Hermione put her fork down, no longer hungry. "No Ron, that was last night."

Ron raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. "That's right. Well I'm sorry quidditch went so late."

Hermione's faced blanched, and she felt her blood run cold. "What happened to your meeting with Pansy?"

Ron shrugged. "I went and practiced quidditch afterwards. I want to make team captain this year."

Hermione pushed her plate away, furious. "Are you _serious?_ We've hardly spoken in weeks and you'd rather play with your balls then talk to your girlfriend." She glared at him. That pompous git!

Ron scoffed. "Oh pipe down Hermione, you're causing a scene."

He was right; everyone was staring at this point. She spotted Malfoy on the other end of the table, smirking.

"Oh I'm sorry Ronald, so sorry for causing a scene! I just wanted to spend some time with you for once and you blew me off for quidditch!" She bellowed.

"Merlin, what's the point anyway? I haven't been able to so much as touch you ever since your bloody rape at the Manor!" Ron's words cut like a hot knife straight through my heart. Some of the nastier girls laughed at that statement, but others had pity written plainly on their face. Ginny slapped Ron hard across the face, and even Harry looked disgusted.

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears. She gathered her things and stormed out, not knowing her destination of choice. She didn't hear the footsteps that followed her.

 **Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long everyone, been rather busy lately, but I'm back on it! Please review and tell me what you want to and don't want to see, would be greatly appreciated xxxx**

 **Preview for Chapter 4 – Teach Me the Darker Ways**

 **Hermione meets her new DADA professor, and the class is full of surprises. She faces the consequences of the revelation of her personal life, and finds comfort in a new unlikely friend.**

 **Keep tuned x**


End file.
